Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack
This page lists all musical themes in Ensemble Mew Mew. Note: *''The soundtrack involves character, scene, and combat music. For immersion's sake, the contexts of all songs in their respective periods or franchises should be ignored.'' *''Some songs have titles to give the illusion of a legitimate soundtrack listing, but everything has been properly credited.'' *''Some songs have multiple links in case they get removed! If links are broken, please let me know!'' Character Songs Scientists Viola Roth "Air on G String" by Johann Sebastian Bach Youtube Soundcloud : A light and airy piece, it is associated heavily with Viola. In modern times, it is a piece often chosen by some to be played at funerals because of its lamenting sound. While the piece does reflect the gentle nature of Viola, its use also reflects the lament felt by her departure. The song may feature a violin alone, or an arrangement including the viola. While the nature of the song reflects Viola's personality, it also slightly parallels Étoile's, whom she is the human counterpart to and whose instrument is the violin. Cadence Harper "Gymnopédie No. 1 (Arr. for Harp)" by Lavinia Meijer, composed originally by Erik Satle Youtube : Traditionally played on the piano, this arrangement is for Cadence's preferred instrument, the harp. It is a gentle and quiet piece, not too unlike Cadence's personality (despite her toughened appearance). Much like with Viola's theme, this song serves as a reflection of Cadence's history and personality. It resonates with the feelings of loneliness she faced after Viola was lost to her, but is also a piece of beauty that is gentle and sweet like she can be. [[Celestia Sweet|'Celestia Sweet']] “''Waltz for Piano, Celesta & Cello''” by Madaleine Hanover. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37tk2qzqoOM Youtube] : A simple song with a lively but curious nature. Its instrumentals reflect Celestia's strange characterization and whimsy. It is an almost playful piece that invokes that sense of curiosity that parallels her nature in the same way. There is more that could underline the melody, and yet it is presented somewhat in a simple manner without too much complexity. This is not too unlike Celestia either, who only reveals about herself what she wishes to present and what is easy to understand. ''The Diaboliques'' [[Étoile|'Étoile']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mO6y2Z0Eq8 Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Act II Pas De Deux''” from Giselle, composed by Adolphe Adam : This piece is reflective of love and longing. These themes fit Étoile’s characterization quite nicely, given her history and that she has more depth than she seems to. This particular piece is from a romantic ballet, which correlates to the romantic style in which Étoile dances (the GIF on her profile is from Giselle!). This song is more somber than anything else, but does well to reflect Étoile’s nature. [[Pas|'Pas']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKN9oEtDhRs Youtube] Franz Schubert’s “''Serenade''” for Piano and Clarinet. : This is a clarinet rendition of the song. Unlike her teammates, Pas’ song does not necessarily reflect ballet. It is more focused on its use of the clarinet, which is an instrument that is used equally in classical and modern jazz, both of which are genres that her dancing style stem from. The piece is calm and somber in some ways similar to Étoile’s song, fitting to the characterization they both have. [[Sissonne|'Sissonne']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLELwRPEU4M Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Tea (Chinese Dance)” from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s ''Nutcracker : This piece heavily features the piccolo and is lively in nature. Like Sissonne, it exhibits an aura of high-energy and spry childlike wonder. As with Étoile's theme, this song is from a ballet and suits Sissonne’s overall dancing style which stems from ballet. Although her style is more neoclassical and this song does not reflect this period, it nonetheless encapsulates Sissonne's characterization. ''The Ensemble Mews'' [[Willow Roth|'Willow Roth']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLQps9pEi0U Youtube] “''Serenade for Flute, Violin, Viola and Triangle, (B. 15bis) – Largo''” by Antonín Dvořák : Willow’s song actually encompasses both her mother’s associated instrument, the Viola, and her own, the Triangle. It is a far more peaceful theme which reflects Willow’s innocent nature and her mother’s kindness. The instrumental "duet" is meant to reflect the constant presence Viola has throughout the series and in Willow's life even long after she is gone. Viola is present even as Willow learns about her work and who she was, and her daughter bears many of the same personality traits as her mother. [[Klara De Jongh|'Klara De Jongh']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYG2GfG5mFQ Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Spectrum''” by Suzumetune, from the game Cytus. : As her associated instrument is not necessarily an instrument per se, Klara’s song is based instead on her musical preference. She enjoys various forms of electronic music with very relaxed vibes. While "Spectrum" is not explicit to Klara's instrument, the song shares a thematic relation both to the Rainbow Pearl, which she and her team draw power from, and to her color scheme. White and black often indicate the presence or absence of all colors and light and have relevance in a spectrum. [[Daniella Gillespie|'Daniella Gillespie']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxrDCLrd89w Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Overdose Delusion''” by Akira Yamaoka, from the game Silent Hill 2. : Daniella has a less "classical" sound than that of the rest of the Mews, much like Klara. She is nontraditional in this way, toting a far wilder and more sporadic nature. As a result, she is a bit of a musical outlier. Because of her personality, Danny is more associated with rock music. This song in particular is not quite so extreme or crazy, but fits with the genre she enjoys and is associated with. [[Vianney Soubrette|'Vianney Soubrette']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2H5rusicEnc Youtube]'' Dailymotion'' “''Ave Maria''” by Franz Schubert : While Vianney is a very lively person, she is also a beautiful singer. This song is meant to reflect the sorts of music she sings and represents a part of her that is beyond her gaudiness. Although it is not explicitly a part of her character, the religious aspect of the song is not inaccurate to how she was raised. : ('''Note:' Though this is not French, the intent is the tone and voice. This also is closer to how Vianney sings later on. She starts off as a Soubrette, but later sings other Soprano forms).'' [[Marianne Richardson|'Marianne Richardson']] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Diu2N8TGKA Youtube]'' Dailymotion'' “''Infernal Gallop''” / "The Can-Can Song" by Jacques Offenbach, from Orpheus in the Underworld. : Much like with Klara or Daniella, Marianne's music is more associated with her personal tastes rather than her actual instrument, so this song does not feature Marianne's instrument whatsoever yet still encapsulates her character. This piece is reflective of Marianne's excitable nature and her preferred kind of dancing. Much like the Diaboliques' songs represent their own preferences. In this case, the song can also serve as attack music, but it is mostly just associated with her character. Attack Music For music that plays during 'attacks'' Blackberrine [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJXw0lL5-vA Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Unmei No Yoru''” by Kenji Kawai, from Fate/Stay Night : This piece plays when Mew Tangerine and Mew Blackberry combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features both drumming and vocals, reflective of each girl’s instrument. Usually, it will be Mew Tangerine who initiates the attack with her weapon, while Mew Blackberry dances and begins to sing, lending her voice to increase her partner's power and intertwine her element with Mew Tangerine's. Licorice Beats [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5Ka0WFqftA Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Uzu Sanageyama Theme''” by Hiroyuki Sawano (part of “''InuKa3L''” / “''犬Kあ3L''”), from Kill La Kill. : This piece plays when Mew Licorice and Mew Tangerine Combine their attacks or work together in some way. It features electric sounds and drums. Mew Licorice is usually the one to initiate this attack, and she will quickly and sneakily unleash a black cloud around her enemies. The building up to the middle of the song is meant to reflect the wait-and-strike tactic that this particular attack uses. Once the beat kicks in Mew Tangerine will strike with her own element. Blackberry Call [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIBFtNKCceU Youtube]'' Dailymotion'' (Second link is a live performance version) "Je Veux Vivre” performed by Aida Garifullina, composed by Charles Gounod, from Roméo et Juliette. : While this song is not wholly fit for a Soubrette, it is an aria that Vianney actually enjoys. She utilizes the vocal fluctuations in the song to attack, using her voice. : ''Note:' Though not my first singer of choice, I loved how the video opened up with her dressed in purple, wearing her hair down like Vianney’s. She reminded me so much of Vianney! Scenes This includes recurring songs and specific scenes. Beginning [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPfO97EpLRk Youtube] “''Serenade for Strings in E Major, Op. 22, B. 52 II''” by Antonin Dvořák : This song plays in the first few scenes of the series and acts as its introduction. In this scene, various places in the city which will be important to the series are shown, in both their original states from when the original Ensemble Mews team were around, and after, as they are now. Glimpses of the girls from the original Ensemble Mew team are seen while they are in their new environments, though their faces are not explicitly revealed. Various shots, such as the original weapons of the first Ensemble Mews and the Rainbow Pearl shard, are shown. A shot of Marianne is briefly seen with her face not hidden, before the scene cuts to Willow on her way home. A Night in Lune City [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeG9o57U_Fk Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Nocturne in C Sharp Minor''” by Frédéric François Chopin : This is a regularly occurring piece that plays in almost any nighttime situation. Usually, it will play during nighttime character discussions or somber events. It is essentially the “credits” sequence on an alternate scale, signifying a tying together of many important events. The sound produced here is far different than the credits sequence, however, and is less pleasant. Rekindled Love [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjX-8im4e2s Youtube] “''Gymnopédie No. 1 for Viola and Harp''” performed by Grigory Tsyganov and Yulia Komarova, originally composed by Erik Satie. : Reflective of Viola and Cadence's relationship and its regrowth when they reconnected after so long of beig apart. The song is essentially Cadence's theme song but with Viola's instrument accompanying it, reflecting the love they once shared. It is a piece that plays whenever they are seen together in any scene, or when Cadence sees images of her and memories return in a flashback. The First Ensemble [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gls1WEzJzv0 Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Let the Stars Fall Down''” by Yuki Kaijura, from Fate Zero : This piece plays during the original Ensemble Mews’ main major fight with the Danseurs, in which they lost to Étoile. The song features most everyone’s instruments or musical preference, including both the Ensemble Mews and especially Étoile's. It is used as general battle music, intense and dire as the battle itself is. That the string instruments overpower all other sounds is intentionally significant of the outcome of the battle itself. Diaboliqual Waltz [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' "Waltz No. 2" by Dmitri Shostakovitch : A waltz piece that features the instruments of the Danseurs and Marianne. It is a piece played in some moment where the Danseurs are fighting her after plotting to isolate and overwhelm her. The distant triangle resembles Willow's inability to reach her and how the fight is primarily on her partner. The battle proves to almost be a victory for the Diaboliques. Oddly, the instruments here are in conversation with one another rather than "fighting", though some clearly overpower others. Each Danseur and both Mews have their instruments (or closest associated relatives) featured here The Final Ensemble [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyfRVjn71ho Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' "Accelerated World" composed by Onoken : A final battle between Étoile, Marianne, and Willow in a fight for the Rainbow Pearl. The track features some of the original Mews' instruments, but especially features Willow's which can be heard later on and can be thought of as a sort of stand-off or rising up against the other instruments, namely Étoile's. Their pitting of instruments is notable as this song is used during a key redemptive fight for Willow. Étoile [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUuusqy50yk Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Valse Sentimentale''” by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky : This is a piece that gets played in a major character flashback, when Étoile discloses to everyone her reasons for leaving Arcenciel and how she met Pas and Sissonne (please see spoiler sections on her page for elaboration). It is lamenting and longing, fitting of both the scenario at hand and the relived memories. Because it features Sissonne and Pas, similar instruments to theirs are heard throughout the song, however the violin, Étoile's instrument, remains prominent. Credits [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg Youtube]'' Soundcloud'' “''Nocturne op. 9 No. 2''” by Frédéric François Chopin : This plays as a credits sequence, which oddly does not feature any of the characters’ primary instruments. Rather, it is a serene piece that reflects the state of the city and encompasses the overall tone of the series. Thus, it may be seen as the "theme" for Lune City itself, rather than any one character. The song has similarities to “''A Night in Lune City''” (see above), which is also by Chopin. The credits could be considered a “reprise” of sorts of that song. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Songs and Music Category:Incomplete Pages